


How game night turned to more

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competitive, F/M, Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: The Weasley siblings have A Magical Game Night with Harry and Hermione.





	How game night turned to more

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this this morning.

“Hey Ginny?” Hermione raised an eyebrow at the pile of games in front of her. “What’s Truth?” she pulled out the box and showed it to her red haired best friend.

“Oh i remember that game! So it’s a magical board game that usually plays two people or more, but it’s more fun when there’s lots of us.” Ginny started, opening the box and pulling out the board. “There’s four stacks of cards. There’s Life, Secret, Explain, and Act. Works like you muggles’ game called monopoly.” She showed the cards. “I can set it up. go get my brothers.” Ginny smiled, starting to set up the game.

Hermione ran up the stairs and called the Weasleys boys and harry to come downstairs and play a game. Upon seeing the game Ginny had set up, Ron’s eyes began to sparkle. “I remember this! This is the greatest game ever!”

“You know this game too?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron looked at her like she had two heads.

“Of course! Every wizard kid’s played this!” Hermione nodded in understanding. 

In less than five minutes, it had not taken long to soon have the six siblings (Missing Percy) with Harry and Hermione sitting around the table. Hermione was surprised to see Bill and Charlie joining.

“So… How do you play this?” Harry asked the siblings around the table.

“So, first you pick a character. It’s like all your muggle board games. It’s yours.” Bill started, picking up one of the little metal character. “I’m the cat. I’m going to assume Char wants the dragon.” Bill passed his smiling brother the lizard character.

“We all start at the starting line and there’s dice.” Fred pulled out one of the small white cubes with numbers inscribed. “We all roll it, the highest number goes first, as tradition.”

“When your character lands on Green, you pick up a Life card, if it’s red, pick a Secret, Blue then it’s Explain, and if it’s purple, you do what the card says.” George finished explaining. “If you don’t do it, your character goes back the number you rolled. If you do it, you move up a spot.”

“So it means you want to be the first at the end of the line.” Bill pointed to the small finish line. “So as an example, I’ll move my cat to a secret square and pick up.” Bill moved his character with his game wand and picked up a Red card. “It says ‘Which sibling is your favourite?’ You answer it.” Bill showed him the card. 

“What if you lie?”

“There’s the catch,” George began. “if you lie, the character will automatically move back 5 squares and the card will vibrate and give you a shock.”

“So first, I’ll say, I don’t want to say it.” Bill said, the card vibrated, giving a shock and moved his character two square back, the number he had initially rolled. “Now, I’ll say my favourite sibling is Percy.” The small cat character moved back to the starting line. “Now I’ll say my favourite sibling is Charlie” The little cat character moved back to the secret square.

“Simple. Any questions?” Charlie looked around and everyone seemed to understand. “Oh and the cards change depending on the person’s turn. So, if it was Hermione who had picked up the favourite sibling card, the question would modify itself to fit her circumstances, seeing as she is an only child.” 

Everyone picked up a character and a game wand, each wand turned the corresponding colour of the small metal characters. Ginny chose the horse, Hermione chose the bird, Harry chose the fish, Ron took the bunny, Fred took the little jester, George took the crown, Charlie had the dragon and Bill had the cat. 

Everyone rolled the dice and Charlie got the highest number, being six. “Alright! Ooh a Do card! Read it to me Bill!” Charlie smiled.

“Char, you have to lick the floor.” Bill laughed. charlie grimaced a bit before getting on the floor and licked it, just barely. Everyone made a gagging noise as he sat back onto his chair. His character stayed on the purple square.

“Charlie you’re disgusting!” Ginny’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Pass me the dice.” She took the dice and rolled, earning a three. “Great… An explain card. What’s it say Bill?”

“Ginny, explain why you like jasmine perfume.” Bill smiled. 

“Because I like the way it smells and the bottle is pretty.” Ginny said, her character staying on the spot. “Ron, you’re next.” She handed off the dice. 

“Four!” The character moved and landed on a secret card. “Read it!” 

“Ronald, who, at this table, would you turn into a girl?” Bill laughed.

“Harry.” the card buzzed and sent a shock to Ron, despite his brother holding the card. The character moved back to the starting line. 

“Why would you say me?” Harry looked at Ron in confusion. He shrugged and handed him the dice. He rolled and moved his character six places. “Secret card.”

“Alright Harry. Who, after your girlfriend, would you kiss? Ooh this is interesting.” 

“Bill. I would definitely kiss Bill.” Harry answered.

“Aww thanks Harry. If it makes you feel better, I would not kiss you.” Charlie erupted in laughter at his older brother’s response. “Hermione, your turn.” Hermione rolled the dice and got a two. “Ooh an explain card. Hermione, describe your first kiss using names and situation.” Ginny grinned and looked at Hermione with interest. 

“You’ve never revealed who it was! Now tell!” 

“Fine. Second year, one night, I was in the library and I was researching when I almost got caught by Filch. While I was sneaking out, I bumped into someone and fell on top of them and kissed them.” Hermione said. 

“We don’t have the name.” Charlie nudged her.

“Fine it was Malfoy!”

“God Hermione! You kissed Malfoy?!” Harry wore a disgusted expression. “God that’s why you came back all red that one day. Moving on!”

Fred took the dice and rolled and got a smirk when he rolled a four. “Do card!”

“Fred, you must kiss the person to your right.” Bill looked at his brother. 

“Aww, Georgie, come here.” Fred kissed his twin on the cheek. George grimaced before whipping off the sloppy kiss from his cheek. “I’ve been brother zoned.” He dramatically pretended to have been wounded to the chest. George rolled his eyes and took the dice and rolled a three.

“Explain card.” George mumbled under his breath.

“George, explain your first crush using three colours they always wear.”

“Red, gold and black.” He smirked. 

“Now that could be anyone.” Ron mumbled and rolled his eyes. The dice were passed off to the elder Weasley, rolling a one. “Ooh a Life card.” 

“Alright, when did I meet my wife? That’s a boring one. The Ministry.” Bill passed the dice off to Charlie.

 

 

“Alright! We’ve got Fred in first now only three spots away from winning, Charlie’s in last because he won’t stop lying, Ginny closely follows in second by only seven spots and Ron is dangerously close at moving behind Charlie. Then there’s the great Bill one square behind his cute little sister.” 

“Bill, we get it, your ego is huge, I want to pass Fred. Moving on.” Ron told his brother. Bill handed off the dice to Charlie, who rolled a four.

“Do card again…” Charlie grumbled.

“Charlie, you must kiss the most attractive person at this table.” Bill smirked as everyone grinned.

“Pucker up Charles.” Charlie narrowed his eyes at Ron before kissing Bill on the cheek. The card vibrated and gave Charlie a shock. “Charlie! Stop using Bill for everything!”

“You’re just jealous I’d rather kiss Bill than you.” Charlie taunted him.

“Moving on.” Bill glared at the two. Ginny took the dice and rolled, getting a one and a groan. “Ooh a life card. Ginevra, how many children do you want?” Ginny thought for a second.

“Three.” The card took a moment before vibrating and sending a shock to Ginny. Everyone snickered at the table before she handed the dice off to Ron.

“oh look, a six.” He grumbled as the character moved to a secret card. 

“Ronald, if you had to eat one person at this table, who would it be and why?” Bill tried to hide his laughter. 

“Umm… Charlie because he seems to have the most.” Ron raised an eyebrow and scratched his head in confusion. To everyone’s surprise, the card didn’t vibrate and Charlie held a hurt expression. 

“Why me?? After everything I’ve done for you little brother… Shame…” Charlie shook his head in disapproval. Ron’s character moved ahead of Harry’s. “Harry you’re up.” Harry rolled the dice and got a four. 

“Ooh a secret card.” Ginny winked at Harry. “Wonder what it says…”

“Harry, Who would you shag at this table, other than your girlfriend?” Bill raised an eyebrow. “Why’s it always kissing and shagging cards for you!?” Harry shrugged and thought for a few seconds. 

“Um…” He felt Ginny’s stare bore into the back of mind before he blurt out “Charlie!’ the card vibrated and sent a shock to Harry. 

“Oh I was starting to feel special for a moment there.” Charlie grumbled jokingly. “Hermione’s turn!” He rubbed his hands together deviously. 

Hermione laughed before taking the dice and rolling a six. “I’ve got a Do card.” 

Bill picked up the card and smirked. “Hermione, kiss the person you have feelings for.” 

“Are you serious?!” Hermione growed. ’should I lie… If I actually do it...I might ruin my chances with him...or it’ll be good.’ She looked around at the smirking players. “If i do it, can everyone close their eyes?” 

“Nu uh Hermione. We all want to see this.” 

Hermione thought for a moment before staying seated. “then I won’t do it.” the card buzzed and sent a small shock to her, and her character moving a little bit back, a groan from her throat came when she saw her character move behind Harry’s.

“Aww. I wanted to know… Anyways Fred! You’re up!” Bill passed the dice to his brother and looked at the board. “Remember, roll anything 3 or higher and be truthful, and you win.” Fred nodded and blew into his palm, as if it would enchant the dice. A three was rolled and Bill picked up a Do card.

"For a winning move, Fred, you must read your journal entry from-Wait you have a journal Fred!?” Bill looked at his brother, who simply groaned. “Alright, Journal entry that you wrote on December 23rd, 1995, out loud for the table to hear.” 

“Oooh I know that year!” George rubbed his hands together as he nudged. “Heheh, Freddie, go get that journal of yours.” 

“What happens if i don’t?” Fred shuffled in his seat.

“Ginny moves ahead of you and will probably win.” Charlie told him smiling and walking up behind him. “And, I’ll go find that book and read it out loud anyways.” Fred gulped and dashed up the stairs. He came back, with a small brown book and magically made it smaller, then shoved it into his pants’ inner pocket he had made. 

“I’m not reading and neither are you!” Fred stared his older brother int he face.

“And it’s cute that you think I won’t shove my hand down your pants to get that book.” Charlie smiled. The whole table watched the stare down between the tall twin and stockier older brother. 

“You wouldn’t” Fred whispered to his brother.

“Oh we both know I would, and I will.” Charlie rested a hand on his shoulder and flashed him an smile, sending unease through Fred as Charlie took a seat.

“Now I really want to know…” Ginny smiled deviously. Fred’s little character moved back a bit as Ginny was now in first place.

 

“WOOHOO! I WIN! YOU’RE ALL LOSERS!!!” Ginny did a victory dance around the kitchen as everyone looked at her as if she had grown antlers… Not that it wasn’t entirely false anymore.

In order to win, Ginny had to mix two of her brothers’ prank potions together and drink it in one go. 

Afte,r she had indeed grown a pair of impressive antlers, followed by a few moose noises and she soon sounded like herself again, yet the antlers remained. 

That night, they all relaxed in the sitting room, just talking and eating treats. When Fred disappeared, Hermione decided to follow him up stairs to his room. She noticed him hiding his journal beneath one of the floorboards and exhaled in relief. 

 

Hermione pushed the door open and red’s head snapped to the entrance way and immediately relaxed when he saw who it was. “I thought it was Charlie.” he laughed and motioned her in. “What’s up?”

“I am a little bit curious about the entry honestly…” Hermione told him, trying to hide her smile. “Promise I won’t tell the others.” 

“I don’t really want to say it.” He scratched the back of his head. “If you really want to” He took a breath. “you can read it, but I’m not. I think I might just burn it now.” He took out the book from below the floor and opened it, flipping through dozens of pages before finding it.

“C-Can I really?” she stepped forward, hesitantly reaching for the outstretched book. “Alright then…”

“Please don’t read it out loud…” He groaned as he crawled into bed and shoved his face in his pillow, taking his blanket and wrapping himself into it. 

“Are you sure you want me to read it?” Hermione looked at the Weasley in slight pity before looking down at the page and taking a seat on one of the stools. 

 

December 23rd, 1995

Georgie almost found this thing. Angelina walked in as I was throwing this thing into my closet. I’m so thankful that I can do wandless and wordless magic. Locked that closet up good. 

On another note, these last few days, I’ve been regretting my decision of asking Angelina. I sort of panicked when I asked her. I couldn’t make it show. I know George wanted to ask her. I couldn’t let Ron see that his brother couldn’t get a date. I’m not Percival. 

Then he goes and tells Hermione she pretty much can’t get a date. She could easily have anyone she wanted, and I don’t doubt her for even a minute when she said she had a date. I don’t even know how he can’t see it. This beautiful girl, his best friend who would do anything for him, and instead of asking her himself, he tells her she can’t even get someone on her own, I’ll have to remember to hit him across the head. 

I’d have asked her myself if Krum hadn’t first. but I’m not one to ask someone who I know has someone. Now I need to go, and I still don’t know why I’m writing in this thing, but it is oddly therapeutic. Better than smashing bludgers into people I guess.

 

Hermione finished the entry, and looked at Fred, who still hadn’t lifted his head from his pillow, and only groaned multiple times. “Done yet?” 

“Yes Fred. I am done.” She chuckled and randomly flipped through the pages. “I have a question.”

“Shoot. ‘S not like i can be embarrassed more than right now.” He groaned and lifted his head from his pillow. 

“Is this… The notebook I gave you for your birthday?” She smiled at him. “It seems I’ve given you so many that I didn’t even remember this one.” Hermione looked at the end cover. His silence answered her question. “I don’t think you should burn it.” Her hand passed over the words written.

“And why’s that?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Because, if you ever forget, you’ve still got it here.” She showed him the back, where those exact words were written.

“You’re cheesy, you know that.” Fred took his book back and randomly flipped. 

“Thanks. Someone needs to be in the trio. Ron is oblivious to everything, Harry is hopeless in the ways of love without Ginny and I, and I’m just me” She laughed as she sat beside Fred. 

“Got a point there, I see.” He snickered as he ruffle the hair on top of her head. “I really did mean what I wrote, you know. Never had a doubt.” Fred looked at her with his usual small smirk.

“How did you even know I was going with Krum?” 

“I… Uh… spent more time in the library than most tend to think.” Fred looked up.

“Fred?” Hermione looked at his expression, a slight pink dusted his cheeks. “Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you. If I didn’t, why would I play with your hair like this?” He took her in a headlock and messed up her hair as she laughed, trying to get away.

“You know what I mean Fred! Ah! Stop it!” He finally let her go. “Can’t believe you did that.” She huffed at him, trying to flatten her hair back down from the mess he created. 

“Yes. Hermione, I like you. The way you meant it.” He winked and brought her into another headlock. “Just like I only do this to people I like” He then did the same thing again to her head as she laughed and tried to get free. He stopped screwing up her hair and finally let her free. “You’re cute, you know that?” They both laughed as he pecked her cheek.

“Fred…” she looked at him in suspicion. 

“What?” He looked at her in innocence. “I’m not planning anything!” 

“How do I know that…”

“Well, now that you’re suspicious, I gotta do this again.” He threw her into another headlock as she squirmed and shrieked again.


End file.
